


Valentine Streets

by mrhd



Series: Valentine Planet [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's not the only one in the mood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Streets

**Author's Note:**

> For K/S Valentine 2016.
> 
> I wrote this with the TOS characters in my head, but I'm pretty sure that you can read it with the reboot characters in your own head instead if you prefer.

“How many of the crew do you think are getting laid tonight?” Jim asks.

Spock raises an eyebrow at him. “I do not think it’s entirely appropriate for you to speculate on the sex lives of your subordinates, Captain.”

Jim hums. “Probably not. But,” he says, stepping closer to Spock, “there is one subordinate that I do think it’s appropriate to wonder about.” He runs his fingers across the back of Spock’s hand.

Spock eyes close for just a second too long to be a blink and leans closer to Jim.

“Are you interested in getting laid tonight, Mister Spock?” Jim says, his voice pitched low.

In response, Spock wraps his first to fingers around Jim’s. “Perhaps,” he says. “Are you?”

Jim steps even closer so they’re practically pressed together. “Yes,” he breathes.

He’s surprised when it’s Spock who leans in first to press their lips together. Maybe it’s the open acceptance of the society around them, or maybe it’s the several pieces of chocolate he’d had earlier. Either way, Jim’s enjoying the brush of cold air against his skin, contrasting against the intense heat of Spock pressed against his front. He shivers and can’t help shifting his hips to press against Spock.

Spock breaks away and Jim is about to apologize before Spock says, “I wish to bring you to orgasm.”

Immediately Jim’s blood rushes away from his brain and straight to his cock. “You are more than welcome to,” he says. I saw room’s available over-”

But Spock cuts him off with another kiss. “No,” he growls against Jim’s mouth. “Out here.”

“Are you sure?” Jim asks. Spock is always shy about PDA, and Jim has always understood, hadn’t pushed. “It’s not just the chocolate is it because-”

But Spock just sticks his hand down the front of Jim’s pants and rubs it against his cock.

Jim groans and humps his hips against it. “ _Spock_ ,” he gasps.

Spock takes his hand out of Jim’s pants and instead grips his hips. He pushes Jim backwards until Jim is pressed up against some sort of hard surface. Spock returns his hands to Jim’s pants, this time unbuttoning them and pushing them down to his thighs. He attaches his mouth back to Jim’s and wraps his hand around Jim’s cock, grip tight and warm and so, _so_ good.

Jim pants against Spock’s mouth before tilting his head away and using his hand to tug Spock’s head down enough that Jim can suck the tip of an ear into his mouth. Spock nips at Jim’s neck before sucking at the same spot. The grip of his hand tightens and Jim shifts against him, fucking into Spock’s tight fist.

It’s all heat and pleasure and as Spock’s hand moves faster Jim sucks more on Spock’s ear, occasionally grazing his teeth against it. Spock’s teeth attach to Jim’s neck as he returns the sucking and Jim’s gonna need a dermal regenerator because his shirt won’t cover that.

When Jim feels his orgasm coming, he taps his hand against Spock’s side to warn him, but Spock simply removes his mouth and breaths wetly against the bruise he’s left against Jim’s neck and says, “Come.”

Jim does, in long waves and his hips jerk helplessly as he throws his head back and moans as Spock resumes sucking on Jim’s neck.

“Ungh,” Jim says when his orgasm is over. Spock pulls back and runs his clean hand through Jim’s sweaty hair, petting soothingly.

Jim gives a happy hum and then Spock lifts the hand currently covered in Jim’s come and starts licking it clean.

Jim’s eyes go wide and he reaches out a hand to grasp at Spock’s wrist and pull his hand closer so he can lick at it too, their tongues tangling together on Spock’s finger. Spock’s eyes flutter shut and he actually moans, his hand tightening in Jim’s hair and his hips thrusting into Jim’s before he goes perfectly still.

When Spock drops his head onto Jim’s shoulder and he lets go of Jim’s hair, his arm falling so he can wrap them loosely around Jim’s hips. Jim brings up a hand to return the favor and runs his hand through Spock’s hair.

“That was great thank you,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Spock’s head.

Spock doesn’t say anything in response, just presses his face harder into Jim’s shoulder. Jim can tell that Spock’s a bit embarrassed and he lets Spock hide in his shoulder, resting on arm around his waist and keeps moving his fingers through Spock’s hair.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that before Spock picks his head up. Jim presses a kiss against Spock’s cheek and pulls back enough to lift his pants back up and button them. When Spock is able to meet his eyes Jim grins at him. “Let’s go get a room,” he suggests, and Spock nods his agreement.

They don’t touch until they’re in the room.

Jim strips off his clothes and Spock seems to be unable to resist running his hands across Jim’s chest. Jim smiles at him and lifts Spock on shirt up and off. “Let’s get you out of those pants,” he murmurs, and a light blush spreads across Spock’s face, presumably in embarrassment at the fact he came in his pants in public. Jim takes Spock’s hips and tugs him back so they fall on the bed.

“It’s thoughtful that they put lube and condoms on the bedside table,” Jim says.

Spock glances over before raising an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting that we use them?”

Jim laughs. “Sure am.”


End file.
